The "New Gods"
Listed below are eight of the most dangerous or unpredictable entities, these beings are listed as level: 5 and should be handled with extreme caution. Information is limited as sightings are rare, most information is derived from captured beings. If any of these creatures are encountered it must be reported to command as soon as possible. "The Jailor" The name was given to one of Heaven's Paragons, Aura, the only Angel General to inspire true fear among the demons. She is reviled in hell for her abilities with the Light, which she uses to shackle demons as they invade and force them to live eternally beneath the ground, trapped and unable to die. She commands a small guard of Blades, Heaven's soldiers, to help protect her from assassins. Adorned with massive, engraved Angelic armor and wielding a glowing sword and shield, The Jailor is a force to be reckoned with. "Belphegor" Following ''The Lanterne of Light ''classifications, "Belphegor" is the embodiment of gluttony and representative of the deadly sin itself. While it is unclear if this being is the original bearer of the title or not, they seem to hold its traits. Report from captured 'Demons' describes the entity as a large creature with severe obesity and stout features. Mouths with sharp teeth cover the body of this being, short horns atop its head and an infinite appetite are all common features among the descriptors. While sightings have not been recorded, if this entity ever were to enter our plane of existence it is to be handled with chemical weapons to halt progress onto large cities. "Panacea" This entity is described as a small woman living in the North Russian Taiga forest, often using wildlife and plants to scare away travelers. The previous being of this title is said to be the birth mother of the 'Elementals', a large variety of species capable of bending the elements to their will. While it is unclear how this new entity holds relations to Elementals, a large population of them have been located within a sanctuary inside the forest. Plans to handle this entity begin with mass deforestation, followed by wildfires and extermination. "The Ringmaster" This being is more active than most of the others, having been spotted most recently in security footage of a hotel lobby. It is described as a tall and thin man wearing black attire and a top hat, its skin pale and gaunt with what appears to be stitching lines along the flesh. The only recorded expression seen is a large grin with bleached white teeth, perhaps an intimidation factor used when presented with a threat. While it is unclear what this entity represents, it is speculated to belong under the rule of Death and Undeath. The entity is highly elusive and means of containment are limited if encountered do not engage without backup. "Ileisgar of Tarchon" Often regarded as the creator of Dragons, this being is actually the last known disciple of the original creator. Rare to be seen, the only known recordings are encounters with the late Nakano Empire and sightings within the skies. Taking on a more humanoid appearance she is described as an average height woman with bleach blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. Ornate armor is worn during all sightings, but it is unknown if this is permanent or not. In Draconic form this being is described as the largest known beast on the surface of the planet, being roughly the size of K2, also known as Mount Godwin-Austen or Chhogori. Weaponry to handle the Draconic form is being developed, highly experimental and following the design of Rail Guns on a much larger scale; these weapons will be mounted on Naval ships stationed across the mid-Atlantic. "Dark Star" Known to be a large source of "Mana", this entity is held under the protection of cultists and magic users. It is described as a dark orb or portal to the void, sentient but unable to speak through normal means of communication. A captured cultist recalls his experience in the being's presence as 'otherworldly' and 'terrifying', as what is speculated as staring into it for too long can cause mania, paranoia, and 'visions' of the world's end. Communication is through the recipient's subconscious, appearing as whispering voices of both male and female of various ages. "The Guardian" This is the least understood entity in all known records, seeming to be the closest thing to what commoners would call a 'God'. It is unclear which Deity this being represents, and all attempts to communicate, interact, or communicate have resulted in an immediate death of the subject. Located in a barren and dead field, this being seems to be made of pure light, emitting immense heat. It takes a humanoid shape with eight disjointed wings, floating in the center of the burned clearing with its head lowered in a calm stance. Containment is unclear as risking more lives for the purpose of testing is not our wish. Do not cross within 1km of this entity as death is a likely result. "Terransumas" Seen as an entity which governs the flow of time and the fabric of space, Terransumas is highly regarded as one of the most lethal beasts known to man. Physical descriptions paint this entity as a large mass of flesh and organic material with many eye-like orbs and mouths, size coming close to covering a two block radius. The extent of the being's power has not been seen yet and as such containment procedures have not been developed. Do not approach without authorization from Administration.